Counting Airplanes
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: Human AU.  Dean's on a flight to see Sam in California, and Cas is the flight attendant that helps him out with his fear of flying.  Destiel.


**AN: So I've had some writer's block lately, but funny enough I actually finished this two or three weeks ago and forgot, because it's been a work in progress for so long. I started it and then just lost motivation for it for a while, but here it is :) And no, there will not be a sequel.**

* * *

><p>Dean gripped the armrests tightly, humming "Enter Sandman" under his breath. The plane hit a tiny patch of turbulence and he swallowed thickly, fingers somehow tightening further. Fuck Sam and his stupid plan. So yeah, Dean hadn't seen his brother, Jess, and their kids in a little while, but just because Sam had frequent flier miles to burn didn't mean Dean had to use them.<p>

But here he was on a plane _by his fucking self_. Sam better love him. A lot.

"You look like you need a drink," a deep voice said from his right. Dean had lucked out and gotten and aisle seat which made him feel better in the quantity of exactly none at all. He turned his head, not relinquishing his grip on the armrests, his green eyes meeting astonishing blues. He stopped humming.

"That obvious, huh?" he asked, forcing a weak smile.

The guy that Dean now realized was a flight attendant laughed. "First time flier?" he asked, making Dean a whiskey sour. Dean didn't bother to ask him how he knew that's what he wanted.

"Sadly, no. But I've never gotten used to it." Dean let his eyes roam over the guy, swallowing again but not with nerves this time. "I'm Dean."

"Cas. I'd shake your hand but you seem plastered to the seat," Cas said, indicating Dean's grip with a nod. Dean looked down, only then noticing the death grip. He released the armrests and held out a hand. When Cas shook it Dean felt a surge of electricity shoot between their palms.

Dammit, Sam had already corrupted him with his girly kismet shit and he wasn't even there yet.

"Well…" Cas said, suddenly looking very nervous. "I have some experience with these kinds of things… I could help you relax?" And dear Jesus did Dean believe it. The shy yet extremely dirty look the flight attendant was giving him told him in exactly what way he could help Dean relax. "If you'd like that, I mean," he added. Oh yes sir, Dean would very much like that.

"Yeah," he said with a cocky grin that men and women alike just ate up. "I'd like that a lot, Cas."

Cas smiled, nervous tension leaving his eyes. "I'll go tell my coworkers I'm taking my break. And then I'll be in the men's restroom with the door unlocked," he said, straightening up and pushing his cart to the back without another word.

Dean grinned to himself, turbulence and fear of flying forgotten. He gave it about a minute before getting up and making his way to the restrooms. He glanced around, but no one was looking his way, so he opened the door and stepped into the tiny space, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said, deep voice shooting heat straight to Dean's cock.

"Hey Cas," he started to say, but the smaller man was on him, chapped lips crashing into Dean's. This was better than conversation anyway, in Dean's opinion.

Dean didn't hesitate, letting his tongue dart out to slip between Cas's parting lips, moaning a little when their tongues tangled. Goddamn but Cas was a great kisser. The way they moved, heads tilting at the right angles, tongues stroking just where the other wanted it, it was like they were made for each other.

Cas sighed into Dean's mouth, leaning back against the tiny sink. Dean took that as an opening and slid his palms just under Cas's ass, lifting him and sliding him back until he was standing between his parted legs, cocks pressed together through their pants.

Just as Dean realized that anything less than skin on skin means there are too many layers Cas's fingers dive for Dean's belt, yanking it open swiftly, button and zipper following suit seconds later. Dean pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, immediately going for Cas's uniform, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders.

"How are we doing this?" Cas asked him breathlessly.

Dean shrugged. "We don't have time for sex, so I guess we just go with the flow?"

Cas blinked owlishly at him, pupils nearly filling his wide eyes. His fucked out expression made Dean impossibly harder. "Sounds good," Cas said, leaning back in to reclaim Dean's lips.

Dean yanked Cas's pants open and freed his hard cock just as Cas pulled him out. They both gasped and Dean took control, pushing Cas's hands away. He grasped both their cocks in his hand and pumped, rolling his thumb over their tips on every other upstroke, twisting and pulling.

"Dean…" Cas moaned and Dean felt sure he was going to blow his load right there like a teenager, because damn if that voice moaning his name wasn't the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

He rested his forehead against Cas's, making shallow little gasps for breath, his eyelids fluttering closed. Cas thrust his hips shallowly into Dean's grip. "Dean," he moaned again. "I'm gonna…" he tried to warn, but then he was coming hard between them, his face contorting beautifully with pleasure as a low moan tore from his throat. Before Dean could react and finish himself off Cas had pushed him back against the opposite wall, dropped to his knees, and taken him in his mouth.

"Holy shit," he gasped, his head falling back to thunk against the wall, his fingers threading into Cas's hair. Cas moaned around him, taking him deep, and Dean gasped for breath. "Cas," he managed, tugging on Cas's hair to warn him, but Cas just sealed his lips around him tighter and then Dean was coming, his teeth digging into his bottom lip in an attempt to quell the loudest of the moans. Cas swallowed everything down before finally puling off with a wet pop. Dean's knees finally buckled and he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor of the tiny airplane bathroom with Cas.

Airplane.

"Jesus Christ I forgot I was on a plane!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out to press against the wall as if that were the only thing keeping him in the air.

Cas laughed and gently took Dean's hands. "Told you I could help you relax. C'mon let's get cleaned up and get you back to your seat before you have a panic attack."

"Yeah, ok. Seriously though Cas, that was amazing."

Cas flashed him a bright grin. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

XXX

Fifteen minutes and a short makeout session later, Dean's back in his seat feeling more relaxed than he ever thought was possible on a plane. His post-orgasm haze had him feeling loose and sleepy, and it kept his mind away from the thousands of feet between himself and the ground.

He's just about to close his eyes when a piece of paper is slipped into his jacket pocket. He looked up into those dazzling blue eyes which are now shrouded with nervous energy. "I'm gonna be in L.A for a little while… Maybe look me up if you've got some downtime?"

Dean couldn't help but grin at Cas. "Count on it."


End file.
